Methods exist for using an antenna array to attempt to create beams having a desired beam shape. In many cases, however, the match between the actual beam shape and the desired beam shape is poor. In addition, the power utilization achieved is often poor.
What is desired, therefore, are improved apparatuses and methods for using an antenna array to create beams.